1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gamma adjusting apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a gamma adjusting apparatus and method capable of effectively improving the gamma characteristic of a flat panel display (FPD).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because the fluorescent characteristic of conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) complies with gamma 2.2, the image signal has to comply with gamma 0.45 for display, and then the displayed image will comply with gamma 1.0 consequently. Nowadays, since the image signal inputted to the FPD complies with gamma 0.45, the gamma characteristic of the FPD has to be converted into gamma 2.2 to match up with the image signal.
In general, it is quite important to adjust the gamma value to be a constant, so that the colors displayed on the screen can maintain consistency. Unstable gamma value not only cannot guarantee consistent colors between equipment and equipment but also cannot maintain stable colors. Therefore, for a good screen, the gamma value should be maintained as a constant, and the screen should be stable enough to maintain the gamma value. Accordingly, the colors displayed on the screen will maintain consistency.
For liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, the gamma value may be influenced by resistance, back light component, the fabricating process, and so on. The scope of the invention is to provide a gamma adjusting apparatus and method for improving voltage difference, so as to solve the aforementioned problems.